Too Late
by sbishoff
Summary: Nine years after Homecomings and Sonny makes another appearance.


This is a work of fiction for entertainment purposes. I do not own the characters, they belong to their original creators.

I want to thank Owl for the beta help. Her comments and suggestions were very helpful.

This story is set about nine years after the end of Homecomings.

Too Late

by

Susan Bishoff

Sonny Daye picked up the paper and read the headlines. One in particular jumped out at him. He read the article under the headline and couldn't believe it.

Picking up the phone and calling his agent, the singer said, "Walt, I'm not going to be able to take any jobs for a while. I need to go to L.A. I'll let you know when I get back." Then the performer made some phone calls, and went to pack.

00000

"I can't believe everyone made such a big deal out of this," Mark said as he looked at the morning paper.

"I do," said his wife, Kathy, as she kissed him tenderly and set his breakfast on the table. "You worked very hard gathering evidence and making your case, and deserve to be recognized for it," she added.

"I know, but this guy has had his hands in things all across the country and no one has been able to get anything to stick," the lawyer replied.

"Yes, but he never came up against you before," his wife said, as she walked back to the stove to finish breakfast.

"All I was trying to prove was that his tenants were living in an unsafe building. I was attempting to make him improve their living conditions," Mark replied. He sat quietly for a few moments and then said, "Although it was a nice bonus for us to get the evidence that finally put him away for good."

Kathy smiled and said nothing. She was extremely proud of her husband of six years and the father of her two children.

"When I went to take pictures of the building, it was a surprise to find that body in the basement. When it turned out that the dead man was an old partner of his that was supposed to testify against him but had disappeared, things started moving very fast," the attorney explained.

"Yes, when you ended up in the hospital after his men paid you that visit at your office, I was frightened for you," she admitted.

"I know sweetheart. I'm sorry you were worried, but I couldn't just let him get away with it. Besides he made me mad, and I wanted to stop him. What I was really afraid of was he would try to hurt you or the kids to get to me. I'm glad you didn't argue when I asked you to go stay with the Judge until this was over," Mark said.

"I knew how important it was to you. If you were going to be able to concentrate on your case and keep yourself safe, you couldn't be worrying about us," his wife said.

Mark thought back on the events that ended the case. _After finding the dead partner, I knew there had to more going on than just a building in need of repairs, so I started looking. I started checking out his businesses and added the murder charge to his case. I hoped that it would make him nervous and he would make a mistake. When the cops caught a few of his men with his drugs, they offered them a deal. The men talked and told us plenty to put him away for a long time. I was glad to get that piece of dirt off the streets_.

"I'm just glad it's over," Kathy said, putting the rest of the food on the table.

"I am too, and I'm very glad to have you back home where you belong, Mrs. Hardcastle. I love you," Mark said, and pulled her close to give her a kiss.

"I love you too, and I'm proud of you. Almost as proud as the Judge was when the paper said they wanted to run a nationwide story about you and this case," his wife replied. Laughing, she said, "If you'll let go of me, I'll go get the kids up. They were so excited about coming home yesterday that I had a hard time getting them to sleep last night."

"I know. I missed them too," he replied, releasing her.

00000

A few minutes later, the sound of running feet was heard in the hall. "Daddy!" two-year-old Rebecca Dawn Hardcastle exclaimed as she launched herself at her father.

Catching her in midair, Mark quickly pulled her close and hugged her. Still holding her close, he marveled at how lucky he was to not only have a wonderful life, but also two great kids. "I love you, Becky. How's my little Sweetpea?" he asked, as he looked into her angelic face. She looked more and more like her mother every day.

"Me wuv you too, Daddy. Me 'kay. Matt not let me pway in water," the child said, and looked to her father for justice.

Four-year-old Matthew Mark Hardcastle ran into the kitchen and to his father. "We were on beach at Grandpa's. I was playing in the ocean. She would hurt herself," he said, he defended as he tried to climb onto his father's knee. The little boy looked like a miniature Mark and he had all the energy that went with the rambunctious look.

Lifting his son up and hugging him close, Mark said, "I love you, Kiddo, and it was very good of you to look out for your sister, Matt. Grandpa and your mom were there to make sure no one got hurt, so you could have let her play with you."

"I love you too, Daddy, but she's a baby!" the boy replied, amazed that his father didn't understand his reluctance to play with his sister.

"Me no baby! Me two!" the girl retorted, hurt that her brother didn't want to do things with her.

Mark laughed at his daughter's quick response. "Listen, Kiddo, we've talked about this. You have to play with your sister sometimes. I know you like to play some things she doesn't like. But when you're playing something she likes, you can let her play," the lawyer said, and hugged the boy to take some of the sting out of getting told something he didn't want to hear. Then he turned to his daughter and said, "Sweetpea, you know your brother doesn't want to play with you all the time, so you have to play by yourself sometimes."

" 'kay, Daddy," Rebecca said, and wrapped her arms around her father.

"Okay, Daddy," Matt echoed, and hugged his father as well.

Kathy stood in the doorway and watched the scene and was happy to see the joy on her husband's face. She knew he worried about being a good father. She knew how his own father had left him at age five and knew he still carried the scars from it. But thankfully he had met the Judge, who had taught him about love and loyalty. She could never thank the jurist enough for helping to undo the damage Sonny had done to Mark's self-worth.

Mark now had the Judge's last name, as the older man had adopted him on his 31st birthday. It only took her seeing the two men together once to know that they loved each other as if Mark were really the judge's son.

If she was give thanks for helping her husband overcome the hurt caused by his father, she had to be thankful for Tom, the Judge's son and Mark's brother. Mark and Tom worked together at the clinic, and were as close as two brothers could be. They were each other's best man at their weddings. Tom's older two children got along great with Rebecca and Matt. If asked, Tom would say Mark was his brother, end of story.

Pulling herself from her thoughts, Kathy snapped a picture to capture this moment. She then walked in and said, "Rebecca, Matthew, you need to eat your breakfast before it gets cold."

"But we just got to be with Daddy," Matt whined, and leaned against his father's chest.

"No, your mother is right, kids. I'm going to be here all day, so you eat your breakfast and then we'll play," Mark coaxed, and then placed each child into its seat.

00000

Three days later, Sarah was checking to see that she had everything she needed for dinner that evening. She turned to the judge, who had just finished his lunch, and said, "Tom should be here soon with Lesley and the kids. He wanted to be here when Mark and his family arrive."

The doorbell rang at that moment, and Sarah went to answer it. A few moments later the call of "Grandpa!" could be heard along with little feet.

The judge looked into the face of Thomas Milton Hardcastle and smiled. The older man reached down and picked up his grandson. "How are you Kiddo?" the older man asked, tickling the lad.

"I'm fine. Guess what. Emmy fell down ruined her new dress and Baby Nancy has a new tooth," the boy said, laughing and wiggling on his grandfather's lap.

Tom entered the kitchen carrying the baby, Nancy Lynn while his wife was leading a little girl.

Seeing the tears on Emily Zora Hardcastle's face, Sarah asked, "What's the matter, sweetheart?"

"I teared my new dress, and Tommy said I can't play with Matt and Becky when they get here," the heartbroken child replied.

"Come here to Grandpa and let me see your dress," the judge said, and held out his hand to his granddaughter.

Emily walked over and showed the small tear to her grandfather. "See, I ruined it," the girl said, and broke into tears.

"It's not torn that bad. I'm sure your mom can fix it easily. And you can play with your cousins when they get here," the jurist replied.

She threw her arms around her grandfather's neck, her sorrows forgotten, and said happily, "Thanks, Grandpa."

The elder Hardcastle hugged her and said, "You're welcome, sweetie."

Sarah asked, "How about you two come with me and we'll go play outside?"

"Okay, Sarah. Come on, Emmy," Tommy said, leading the way out the door.

Once they had left, Lesley approached and bent to kiss her father-in-law's cheek. "Thanks, Dad. I tried to reassure her that it was okay. But Tommy kept telling her different and she takes everything he says as the truth."

"You're welcome Lesley. That's what Grandpas are for, to fix all thier problems," the judge said, and kissed his daughter-in-law back.

"I think I'll go outside and help Sarah with the kids. They love her, and she tries to keep up with them, but they'd wear her to death if she'd let them," the younger woman said and started for the door.

"She says they keep her young," the jurist commented.

"Still, she doesn't need them tiring her," Lesley said. Stopping, she turned and asked, "Do you want me to take the baby with me?"

"No, I want to see this newest grandchild of mine for a while," the older man replied, and took the infant from his son.

"Okay, just yell if you want me to take her," Lesley said, and walked outside to join her children.

Tom watched as his father admired the baby. He was about to speak when his father spoke up.

"Your mother would be so proud of you. A beautiful wife and three wonderful children. I can't believe Tommy is almost six, and Emily is nearly four. And then this precious little thing," the judge said and gazed at the baby again. After a few moments, the older man went on. "I know she would have loved Lesley and the kids."

"I know Dad. I miss her too," the younger man replied, knowing exactly who his father was speaking of. When he noticed the paper laying on the table, he said, "You know, I think Mom would have liked Mark."

"No, she would have loved him, just as we do. And she would love his wife and kids also," the judge replied.

Tom smiled and nodded his head. "Yeah, you're probably right. And she'd be so proud of him for winning his case. I know you have got to be proud of him."

"I'm not any prouder of him than I am you," the older man replied quickly.

"Dad, you don't have to worry, I haven't been jealous of him for a long time. I know you love me and that you're proud of me. But I'm really proud of my brother for the work he did on this case. He stuck with it even after he was attacked and threatened. Besides, it hasn't hurt business any. We've gotten five new clients since the article was in the paper about it," the younger man replied, his pride visible on his face.

The judge smiled when he realized his son did know he was proud of him. The older man then said, "I am proud of him."

00000

Mark and his family arrived an hour later.

Mark was engulfed in a hug as soon as Sarah opened the door. "Oh, Mark, I'm so proud of you," the housekeeper said, and ushered him and his family inside.

"It's nothing the judge or Tom wouldn't have done if they were in my position," the younger man replied.

"That might be, but you're the one that did it," Sarah replied, and kissed his cheek. Addressing the children, she said, "Tommy and Emily are outside playing if you want to join them. Your grandfather and Uncle Tom are in the den, so you should say hello to them before going outside." She smiled as she watched them take off running toward the den.

"I'd better go help Lesley keep an eye on them. All four of them together are quite a handful," Kathy said. She kissed her husband and walked outside to join her sister-in-law and friend.

Sarah hugged the younger man again, and said, "I'm making roast beef, one of your favorites, today to celebrate your big success. I'm going to go help with the children until I need to start it."

He put his hand on her arm to stop her. "Sarah, sometimes when I think about everything that's happened since I met the Judge, it's hard to believe. I was an ex-con and now I'm the Judge's son, and a lawyer in a law clinic with my brother. Then there's Kathy and the kids. I never thought I'd find someone as special as her, who would love me regardless of my past. I was so afraid I couldn't be a good father because I would turn out like Sonny, that I kept telling Kathy I couldn't. But she just assured me that I would and waited until I was ready. Even now, when I have doubts, she never does. I don't know how I got so lucky to get this great family, but I'm grateful. And I want to thank you for all the support and love you've shown me since I came to Gulls-Way," Mark said, and kissed the older woman on the cheek.

"Mark, you're very welcome for the support, and the love was my pleasure. I've received as good as I gave to you. As for being lucky in your family, luck had nothing to do with it. You were meant to find your way to the Judge, Tom and Kathy. I love you, Mark," the housekeeper replied, and then added, "Get on in the den and talk with the Judge and Tom."

The youngest Hardcastle attorney walked into the den to see his children sitting on their grandfather's lap.

"I love you, Grandpa. We're going outside to play with Emmy and Tommy," Matt said, and climbed down.

"I love you too, Kiddo," the judge replied, ruffling the young boy's hair.

"I wuv you, Pappy," Becky said, and hugged her grandfather before scooting to stand by her brother.

"I love you too, Cupcake," the jurist said, and kissed the girl's cheek.

The two children ran out of the den and a few moments the men in the den heard the screen door slam.

The judge smiled and said, "Well, we can tell they're your children, Mark. They let the door slam the same way you did every time you left the house."

The younger son blushed in embarrassment, and sat in one of the chairs. "Then you should be used to the sound," Mark retorted.

The three men laughed at the response. They then talked about the case, the clinic and their families.

00000

Later, Sarah and the judge were sitting by the pool watching the children playing in the water. The older man was holding the baby while the two mothers were in the pool making sure the little ones didn't get into trouble.

Mark and Tom were walking on the beach. The two men stopped near the rock outcropping that the younger brother always went to in times of trouble. He turned to his brother and said, "You know I always came and sat right there when I was upset. No matter what it was, it seemed to help to think it out right there. I can still remember sitting there right after you came back, and talking to my Mama."

The ex-Marine also remembered that incident, when he had eavesdropped on Mark's private conversation. He could tell by the look on the other man's face, that his thoughts were on his mother. "Mark, can I ask you a question about your Mom?"

"Sure," Mark replied. He no longer feared questions from his brother, as they were never meant to hurt.

"I know love my dad and that you've been happy since Dad adopted you, But I've wondered if you ever regretted changing your last name to Hardcastle.. I know McCormick was your mother's name and I was curious if you were sorry that you had changed it," Tom said, and waited for the response.

"Mama gave me her name because Sonny never gave her or me his. I was always proud to be her son and I still am. When your father asked me to be his son, I knew I could keep my name. But I felt that to do that might seem as if I wasn't truly accepting what he was offering. I'm still her son, but I'm also the Judge's. I think my Mama would understand," Mark explained, and hoped his brother would understand as well.

The older brother smiled, and clapped his hand across his brother's back. He nodded his head and said, "I think she would too."

00000

The two attorneys returned from the beach and joined their families by the beach. Tom took the baby, and then sat next to his father. Glancing at his sister-in-law, he decided to voice his suspicions and said with a devilish grin, "So little brother, since you've been following my lead, when are you going to have another little one?"

Mark looked to his wife briefly and at her nod, smiled and said, "Well big brother, now that you mention it, I'd say in about four months."

Sarah was the first to respond. "Kathy's pregnant! That's great Mark! How long have you known?" the housekeeper asked. She had suspected that Kathy might have been pregnant while she and the children stayed at the estate, but hadn't asked since the younger woman was concerned for Mark.

The women and children got out of the pool and joined the others at the poolside chairs. Lesley and Tom exchanged a look that said the news just verified their suspicions.

Matt stood in front of his dad and said, "We're getting a new baby?" At his father's nod, the boy asked, "Can we get a boy. I don't want no girl. We got one and we don't need another one."

Mark laughed at his son's logic, and replied, "Sorry, Kiddo, we get whatever God thinks we should have. Besides, Becky might think the same thing about boys."

Rebecca walked over and said, "Only when he no pway with me. I wuv you, Matt." She turned to look up into her brother's eyes.

The boy looked at his sister and said, "I love you too, Becky. I guess I can play with you more." Then turning back to his father he said, "But I still hope we get a boy."

The two children went to sit next to their mother.

The other adults and children had remained silent to watch this little exchange. Sarah went to hug first Kathy and then Mark and asked again, "When did you find out?"

Kathy spoke up and said, "We found out I was pregnant when the kids and I were staying here while Mark was working on the case. At first I thought it was just my nerves from worrying about Mark. Then I went to the doctor and found out for sure. But we wanted to be together to tell you so I didn't say anything. We went to the doctor yesterday for a checkup."

Lesley reached over and hugged Kathy and said, "Tom and I suspected that you were, but didn't say anything because we knew you were under a lot of stress. We knew you'd tell us when you were ready."

Tom smiled and reached over to pat his brother on the back, "I'm happy for you, Mark."

The younger attorney looked at his two children and his wife and said, "They really are something special. I still worry sometimes, but Kathy keeps telling me I'm doing fine."

The judge smiled, and said, "You are, Kiddo. You love them and guide them and that's what is important."

Mark reached over and touched the older man's arm and said, "I learned from the best."

"Do you know if it's a girl or a boy?" Lesley asked.

Kathy answered, "Yes, we found out yesterday." She looked to her husband, smiled and said, "You tell them, sweetheart."

When his brother was silent for a moment, Tom asked, "Well, what is it?"

Mark looked to his son and said, "Sorry, Kiddo, I guess God thought we needed another little girl." When he saw his son's sad face, he continued, "Matt, I know you're disappointed, but you'll love her like you do Becky."

Matt met his father's gaze and said, "I guess so."

The expectant father cleared his throat and said, "We've already picked out the name. When we had Becky we debated between hers and this one for the longest time. Maybe that was a sign we were meant to have two daughters. Her name is going to be Sarah May Hardcastle. After two special women who helped me feel like part of this family."

The housekeeper met the younger man's eyes and saw the affection and love there. She walked over to Mark's chair and bent to kiss his cheek. Once she had returned to her chair, she said, "Mark, I'm proud that you want to name your daughter after me."

Tom noticed the sad look on his brother's face and knew he was thinking about what they discussed earlier.

"I just wish Aunt May and Aunt Zora could have met Kathy and the kids. Does Mama know I didn't leave her out?" Mark asked, concerned that his mother was think she was forgotten, and his face filled with sorrow.

Kathy walked over and sat on the edge of her husband's chair. She wrapped her arms around him and said, "Oh, sweetheart, I'm sure she's been watching all along and knows how much you love her. And she will know that we wanted to remember her when we named Becky and used Dawn as a shortened version of Donna. She knows just like your aunts know that you and Tom have remembered them in your children"

Everyone gave Mark some time to absorb what his wife had said. After a moment, he kissed her cheek and said, "Thanks, Kathy. You always seem to know what to say to make me feel better."

"That's because I love you so much," she replied smiling.

Tom smiled and said, "Well, I guess this family dinner has become a reason to celebrate. Not only does my brother manage to bring down one of the worse criminals on the streets, but now he's going to be a father again."

"Now yer cookin'," the judge said, smiling at his family.

00000

That evening, the family had just finished dinner when the doorbell rang. Rising, Sarah said, "I'll get it." A few minutes later, they heard her yell, "You're not welcome here!" And then she slammed the door.

Hearing the commotion the men walked into the hallway see who was at the door. "Who was at the door, Sarah?" the judge asked.

The housekeeper cast a nervous glance at Mark before saying, "It was Sonny Daye." She then walked into the kitchen and told Kathy who was at the door so she could go to Mark.

The jurist's temper flared instantly. "What's he doing here?" The older man marched to the doorway. The two men also approached and were joined by Kathy, who put her arms around her husband's waist.

The doorbell rang again and the judge opened it to see the singer standing there. "What do you want, Sonny? You said the last time you were here that you would never be back. So why are you here?"

"I want to talk to Mark," the performer said.

"You don't have any rights here and I want you off my property," the jurist replied.

"He's my son and I want to talk to him," Sonny responded.

"No, he's my son. You didn't want him. I love him and am proud to call him my son," the older man replied. After a moment he went on to say, "When you were here you said if I wanted him, I could have him. Well, I did, and I've treasured every day since I made him my son."

The singer said, "I saw his name listed as Mark Hardcastle in the paper and thought it must have been a mistake. But I guess it wasn't. You really did make him your son." Then seeing Mark standing in the entry way, the performer said, "Mark, I want to talk to you."

Tom took a step forward and said, "You gave up any rights you had a long time ago."

Kathy looked into the face of her husband and could see all the hurt there. She could feel the tension in his body, and worried that this visit would cause him more pain. _Why did you have to show up now? He's finally started to relax about having the kids and quit doubting that he'd be a good father. I'm not one to get angry, but if you hurt him again…Well I don't know what I'll do. He's a good man and he deserved better than what you gave him,_ she thought as she gave him a squeeze to let him know she was there.

Mark said quietly, "I'll talk to him."

"Son, you don't have to," the judge told him.

"I know," his younger son replied, and smiled his thanks for the older man's concern. "Let's go outside, Sonny," Mark told the singer.

Once her husband had walked outside and closed the door, Kathy looked to the older man and said, "Oh Dad, that man has hurt Mark so badly. Because of Sonny, Mark was afraid to have children of his own. Even now, he's often afraid he'll turn out like Sonny."

"I know, darling, but all we can do is stand by him and let him know we love him. We'll just have to remind him that he's nothing like Sonny if he needs it," the older man said as he embraced his daughter in law.

00000

Mark walked over and leaned against his car. Looking at Sonny, he said, "You said you wanted to talk to me. What do you want?"

"Listen, son," the singer began.

"Don't! I'm not your son. You didn't want me when I was five, or when I was thirty and found you in Atlantic City. Or when I was hurt that next summer. I heard what you told the Judge about not wanting me," the younger man replied.

"Mark, I've met a very special lady and I'm getting married," the performer said.

"Married?" the lawyer asked, and wondered why Sonny came to tell him this.

"Yes, her name is Beverly. She's tall, thin and a few years younger than me. She loves me and I love her. I haven't felt this way about any woman for a long time," the singer said.

"What are you talking about? You've never felt that way about any body. You wouldn't marry my mother. Why? Wasn't she good enough for you? Did you love her? She loved you so much she cried nearly every night for months after you left," Mark replied angrily, hurt that Sonny had turned his back on his mother, but was now marrying another woman.

"Mark, that's not fair," the performer said.

"Not fair? What's not fair? That I'm angry that you're marrying some woman when you wouldn't marry my mother?" the younger man asked.

"Okay, I understand that you're upset about that. Of course, your mother was good enough for me. Probably better than I deserved, and I did love her," Sonny replied.

The attorney remained silent. His feelings were mixed up, with anger and hurt being the two major ones.

"When I told Beverly all about my past, she wasn't happy with a lot of the things I had done, especially how I had treated you. But I just ignored what she said until one day I suddenly realized she was right. I never should have left you and your mother that way. I would like a chance to be your father," the singer explained.

"I'm sorry, Sonny. I already have a father and he's been there for me when I needed him. I do wish you all the best in your life with Beverly. I hope you're very happy, but I don't want to see you again. You've left me too many times and there's been too much hurt to forget. I have my own family now, and I've made a life for myself here. I'm happy," Mark replied, realizing that he felt no affection for the man standing in front of him. At one time, Sonny wanting to be in his life would have made the younger man extremely happy. But now, he just didn't care. The singer was no longer important to him. He had found out years ago that it wasn't blood that made someone your father. It was that they cared for you and loved you. He had found that in the judge and he was grateful.

The singer nodded his head and said, "Yeah, I'm sorry, too. I was hoping that you could give me another chance, but I can see that you don't need me now. You are happy with Judge Hardcastle and he is your father. Good luck, Mark."

"Yeah, you too, Sonny," Mark replied and watched the singer get into his car and pull out of the drive. Once the car was out of sight, he turned and walked into the house.

Kathy walked over to meet her husband, and asked, "Are you all right, dear?"

"Yeah," Mark replied, and looked around at the gathered faces. He saw the concern on the other two men's faces and said, "Sonny said he knew he had treated me badly, and he wanted another chance to be my father." He looked the older man in the eyes, and said smiling, "I told him I already had a father and was happy."

The judge walked over and embraced his younger son, "Mark, I'm sorry." The older man knew that Sonny's visit had upset Mark, even if the younger man had accepted that the singer was not meant to be the father he needed.

The youngest Hardcastle looked to his father and said, "It's okay, Judge. I've got every thing and everyone I need right here." Then, looking to his brother and wife, he said, "Let's go join the others. I want to enjoy my family, all of it."

"Now yer cookin'," the judge said.

00000

Sonny drove away from GullsWay with a heaviness in his heart that he never thought he'd feel. He had always thought his son was an inconvenience that he didn't want or need, and now it was too late. His son had found a family in which he was loved and needed. All Sonny could do now was make the best of the life he would make with Beverly.


End file.
